Reverse Pines
by EmersFanFic
Summary: The Pines family are very brutal when it comes to the Journals. Dipper and Mabel come across a short fat kid named Gideon and a a blonde named Pacifica. Not to mention a family favorite- Wendy. Bill's always in the way an NEVER stops crying. : ) Rated T for language and so on XD


Mabel's POV

"Dipper please, Bill's fine."I sigh caressing my long brown locks, my headband vibrantly glowing blue along with my marveling eyes. I cross my legs and continue to play with my hair. My brother paces back and forth in front of me, his hair sloppy but neatly folded back behind his head revealing his "dipper" birthmark. He's quite handsome for his age, fifteen going on sixteen, and has his way with his books. We found these raggedy journals when we first made it to Gravity falls about five to seven years ago, can't remember exactly, but ever sense we've been discovering mysteries and we found Bill! Our loyal All Seeing Eye, a beautiful blue color who never seems to stop crying, has been working as our... not slave, but partner ever since! I love him almost as much as I love Dipper.

Our family is dirt rich and holds most of the town's priceless jewels. I'm not saying we're spoiled brats but we were sent off to another house in Gravity falls with our rich Uncle Stanford because we "miss behaved". Our other Uncle, Stanley, has his own company that attracts gullible tourists with his cool artifacts (They're all fake). They both haven't left each other's sides, their whole lives, together. They both are married to wealthy twins so if they mix one with the other every often they don't mind. That's sort of what they wanted, new experiences... But i'm getting off topic.

"Yes, but he stole the third book and hasn't come back since." Dipper pressed his fingers against his chin, his eyebrows creasing together in a thoughtful frown. My cheeks flush as I hop off the counter I was once sitting on and I make him come to a halt.

"You're stressing yourself for no reason. We have his chains, and you know he can _never_ escape those. He's hell-bound to us." I say, coming closer to him and placing my right hand on the blue gem (it matches the one on my headband) that holds his twilight cape together. He looks up at me and grunts, "Right. How did I forget." He slides one hand down my hip while taking the other and grabbing his spell book. Chanting vigorously, his eyes and his gem glow a blue haze and the same colored chains appear before us. He parts from me and faces the floating chains that soon hold our little friend, Bill. He cries, mourns the second he appears before us in locks. Falling to his side in mid-air, Bill continues to sob, his tears falling onto the floor like a faucet.

"I don't understand why you're crying." I say simply, taking a step toward my chained friend. "Where's the book?" I ask firmly, hoping my tone would send a threat. Bill continued to cry. I signal Dipper in.

"Bill, speak up, you don't want to waste our time. You have ten seconds to tell us where you put our book or I'll tie the chains." Bill shrieked to his words and turned over, his eyes bloodshot and watery. He cried, "To Pacifica! Pacifica!" We both shake our heads.

"Thank you." I say sticking my hand out to pet him. He sobs louder to my touch and I pull away frowning.

"Tie the chains, Dipper." I mutter, eyes bright.

As Dipper smirked and starts to chant, Bill screams and wails, fighting against the chains bringing him into another room. Bill slides into the crack in the floor and everything grows silent. I turn to my brother, hand on hip, "Guess we're heading out."

"Yes. Time to take back what's ours."

* * *

3rd POV

"Look at all these creatures, Gideon. Haven't we passed them before?" Pacifica coos, flipping each page in the journal Bill had given them. They were out in the park, standing underneath their hang out tree.

"U-Uh yeah, I guess." Gideon gives a weak smile.

"I mean, when we see Bill again I'm going to have to thank him personally." She closes the book and admires the six fingered hand that is the cover of the book; the letter 3 in the palm.

"I'm pretty sure you won't be seeing the little pal for quite a while." A voice assures. In the shadows, all Pacifica and Gideon can see are blue hazes of light.

"Pines." They mutter to each other and the twins step into the light. Mabel gives a mischievous smirk, "How'd you tell?"

"I see you have our journal!" Dipper says while taking a few steps toward Pacifica, who was easily two inches shorter than him. Pacifica's turning fifteen in a week and Dipper has planned something special for her, of course Mabel's a part of it. "Now could we have it back?"

"No!" She squeaks, pressing the book against her chest. Dipper towers over her and licks his lips, "Please don't make me force you." His threat made her weak in the knees. Not willing to tell Gideon, who she knew liked her, she had a crush on the freak.

"I said no." Her cheeks flush and Pacifica takes a step back, tightening her grip on the possession. Dipper makes a quick movement toward the blonde and grabs hold of her arms, digging his fingers into them causing Pacifica to whine and drop the book. He let her go and picked the journal up from beneath them, tucking it into his coat. Dipper came close and ran his hands down her back, obviously knowing the contact bothered her.

"Thank you." Eyes wide, Pacifica nearly cried to the pain in her arms. Dipper planted a kiss to her forehead and before they knew it, the Pine twins were gone.

"What were you doing?!" Gideon complained, watching the girl just stand still. "We just got that book!"

"What was I doing?" She snaps, clenching her fists, "What were _you_ doing? Gideon, you did absolutely _nothing!_ " Pacifica couldn't help the tears, "Where were you when Dipper had the book? When he had me in his grasp? You just stood there like an idiot and watched me!" By then, she was trembling and Pacifica ran away from their tree and went home.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home." Pacifica whispers to her parents as she entered her room. Locking her door and opening her window, she sat down on her bed frustrated at herself. She didn't mean to yell at Gideon like that, it's just that that's happened before... Where the Pines would show up, take what we got, and leave. Gideon was her friend who helped her solve these mysteries and even though there's been a few arguments that shouldn't break their team up.

"Did I hurt you?" A voice asks. Wiping her eyes, she looks over by the window and sees Dipper leaning against it's frame. He wasn't wearing his cape she got to see his white undershirt that fit his figure well. His eyes were vibrant and Pacifica almost got lost in their pools.

"Yes, you did." She murmurs, glancing away from his hypnotic stare. Dipper sighs and comes up, taking a seat next to Pacifica. Her blond hair was a mess and her bangs had grown long enough to where they'd part on their own. Her nose and cheeks were pink from crying and she was cold from being outside all night. Not to mention her only crush was a villain.

"I'm sorry. We needed that book and Bill is constantly giving it to you guys. He's never going to learn, but Mabel loves him so I have to keep him chained up." Dipper said in a hush tone, his breath beating against Pacifica's neck.

"He's chained up?" She asks, concerned for her blue friend.

"For now. I was going to let him go, but he hurt Mabel's feelings. Does that make sense?"

"No. You punish him for his opinion. It's cruel." She snaps at Dipper, causing him to frown.

"Is that not right? I'm not sure how to treat Bill. He's the All Seeing Eye, the most dangerous, creative, indestructible being int he universe and yet he falls into chains... Mabel found the chains almost immediately after we found Bill! Had no clue our gems could power it." Why was Dipper telling her all of this?

"Like I was saying, I didn't mean to hurt you I just needed that book. Ever since we've been here, Mabel and I have been all over those journals and then you and Gideon show up and everything messes up."

"Not my fault. Bill always seems to show up and give us the book. Gideon brought up once that he wanted the book and Bill's been very generous. You still didn't need to hurt me."

"I'm sorry." He apologizes and Pacifica continues to look away. She can sense that he's trying to get somewhere with her, but she can't let him. He's not a good person, even if he has crazy good looks.

"What ever. Just... Please leave, Dipper." Cursing herself, Pacifica looks back at him and sees him fold his lips. When he didn't move she shoved him off her bed and towards her window.

"I said leave! I don't care if you hurt me, Dipper. I would've expect less because you're a bad person. You do horrible things to people and feel no shame! Poor Bill, he's held captive, but I don't care anymore. I want you to leave. Gideon and I haven't messed with you so don't mess with us. I don't want to see you again." She was cautious to keep her voice quiet, but loud enough to where he got the point. Taking a deep breath and eyes bright, he turns around and vanishes.

There was a sheet of paper floating in mid air and then slowly gliding toward her floor. Picking it up, she saw it was the page in the Journal she found the most intriguing. How could he know that was her favorite section in the book? How? She wanted him away, but

"Why did you do that..?"

* * *

 **Hope you liked that first chapter. Just trying to introduce everything. I'm obsessed with Reverse Pines, and i was obsessed with MabelXDipper for a while but the incest wasn't enough. I really like Pacifica and Dipper together and i have good plans with them in this story... :D I'll mention all the bad things they do:**

 **They DO torture people, use them, kill... They DO have a soul, but for their Uncle, Stanford, they'd do anything to solve the mysteries in the books! Yeah. Okay. Write later.**


End file.
